Results of a concert
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Tom gets hard during a concert from watching Bill. He storms off afterwards and Bill follows, not knowing what he's getting himself in to. Want to find out what happens? Well go ahead and read : WARNING: TWINCEST! TOKIO HOTEL! R&R!
1. Results of a concert

********

**The results of a concert**

**By**

**Belle. A. Lestrange.**

The concert pumped adrenaline through his veins as he ran a hand through his gelled forest of jet-black hair. He sang out to his heart's content, dropping to his knees in front of his twin. Bill smiled through the lyrics, Tom was murdering his guitar like his life depended on it. He didn't even need to look at the guitar-strings, which was a good thing too considering he couldn't keep his eyes off of his brother any longer. He had resisted the urge for the majority of the concert, but now that he was here in front of him, on his knees, provocative images swam through his mind at all the other things Bill could do to him in that position. Tom bit on his lip ring and ripped out another several complex chords as "Reden" came to a close. As the band took a breather Tom watched from under the brim of his hat as Bill bowed low to the audience, flashing his twin a fine view of his tight arse. Tom felt his face flush as he wiped his now sweaty brow. His heart hammered in his chest, but he consoled himself that it was just the adrenaline rush from finishing yet another song. The roar of the thousands of adoring fans rattled in his ears and Bill thanked them for their support. Tom swallowed as he twisted a stray dreadlock back beneath his cap, his tongue flicking out to tease his lip ring. Bill blew kisses to their fans and they roared even more. "I think the crowd wants us to do one last song" Bill beamed, his smiled brighter than the stage lights as he turned to confirm with the rest of the band "what do you think?"

Tom tensed slightly as Bill had directed the question specifically to him. He suddenly felt very naked and exposed as he searched for words to say. "Uh ... if you're up for it I think we can manage" Tom smiled his signiture slow, sexy smile, as he held his brother's gaze for a moment longer than needed.

"Oh alright" cried Gustav "we know you want to, Bill, go for it!" he grinned as he prepared himself for a final song.

"Thanks guys you're the best" he flicked his tongue piercing in between his teeth, not noticing how Tom squirmed slightly, "I feel in the mood for 'Scream' ... that's cool right?" the other three nodded "awesome!" the bouncing, black-haired boy took center stage and their next song began.

The song was like a drug within Tom's veins he ripped his guitar strings with so much passionate force he feared he would he them snap half-way through their finale. Bill on the other hand was having the time of his life, like he did every concert. He loved to bounce about the mic stand, and roam the stage with his long, graceful legs, but most importantly he loved to roam around Tom. He would step up behinid him, a hair breadth between their bodies, he'd sling an arm around his brother's shoulders and pull his closer as he strung his chords, he would sing his heart out to his brother, for his brother, ONLY his brother. He knew that if he didn't have his brother on stage he would lose it completely. His twin was his focus point, the one person he knew cherished every one of his performances. It made his heart skip a beat just thinking about it as his voice resounded through the speakers and amplifiers. Bill was right. As he sang Tom felt his ears fill with his brother's charming voice, it strung his heartstrings as slammed down on his guitar. He loved his baby brother's performances and didn't even mind that he would come up behind him and visibly coddle with him. In fact, he welcomed it. And if ever a performance would near the end without a "coddle session" Tom would silently pray that at least by the end of the song SOME physical contact was made. "Scream" ended without any physical contact, and least to say, Tom was in a mood as soon as they entered the shadows backstage. He climbed into the car in silence and stared glumly out of the window, not bothering to join in the conversation the other three were having. He walked through the hotel without talking, shoulders hunched and steps quick and pulsing with anger. Bill frowned after his brother in the lobby, as his brother made for the lifts. He turned to Gustav and Georg "I'll see you guys later, I need to check on Tom"

"Yeah he's in a mood" Gustav commented before patting Bill's shoulder "well we're going to the club a few blocks away. Call if you need back-up" and with a grin he vanished through the swinging doors, dragging Georg with him.

Bill watched them go before looking over his shoulder. The DING of the lifts rang in his ear, he ran across the lobby and just managed to slide through the closing doors and join Tom withint he confined space. Tom almost had a heart attack when Bill slipped in through the closing doors like liquid jet, but made sure not to allow his features to show his emotions. Instead he pursed his lips tighter and glared off to one corner. Bill frowned down at his twin. Drawing in a long calming breath, he braced himself for an attack as he swung around in front of his brother, in a childish manner "Tomiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he whined cupping his brother's face in his hands "what's wrong? Have I upset you? I didn't mean to, Tomi, don't be mad" Bill whimpered as he snuggled up against his brother's chest, though he had to crouch slightly to do so.

Tom fought the urge to smile lightly. He just couldn't be mad at Bill, not when he was being this cute. He felt his anger ebb away as he wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close, sighing contently as he nuzzled Bill's stiff black hair. This all he had wanted on stage. His heart drummed as he held his twin close, his fingers squeezing the younger boy tightly, as if he were afraid he would vanish if he let him go. "I'm not mad, Billa, never mad"

Bill stood up and pouted "well you looked like it" he humphed in a cute voice, jutting out his bottom lip, his round brown eyes drawing Tom in.

"Well I thought I had done something to offend you, because you didn't coddle me on stage like you normally do" as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Tom knew how lame they sounded. He flushed and looked anywhere but at his twin.

Bill cocked a teasing eyebrow and flicked his tongue ring out "oh really? So you don't hate when I coddle you on stage as much as you claim?" he advanced closer to Tom, so close that they could smell each other's faintly sweaty aroma.

"N-no" Tom stammered biting his lip ring nervously. The thoughts swimming through his mind were wrong. SO wrong! He licked his lips. His eyes were wide as he unconsciously noted the space between himself and his twin shrink. He swallowed thickly, his back pressing up against the cool, metal walls of the lift. Bill leant over him, his arm holding his weight as he leant in close to Toms face. "Billa ... what are you doing?" Tom gasped when Bill's hand snaked out and touched his exposed hipbone lightly. Bill didn't answer, he merely watched Tom's reaction with a tender face as he placed his whole palm upon the top of Tom's hip. "B-Billa-?"

"Mmm?" Bill hummed innocently, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "What is it?" he breathed, his breath grazing against Tom's neck. A shrill ding resounded above them. Tom pushed past Bill, not caring if it was the right floor or not, and breathed a sigh of relief. Bill followed him out, the fading frown on his features. Bouncing on the balls of his feet he placed his hands on Tom's shoulders and bounced up and down on the spot, a wide grin on his face. "Tomi let's play!" Bill squealed excitedly.

Tom shook his head "Bill it's nearly one in the morning, that traffic was sheer murder. Please, I just want to sleep" Tom had to look away in another direction when Bill's face visibly fell, his brown eyes shining with sadness.

"B-b-but ... but ... "

Tom held up his hand and shook his head "no Billa, I am really tired, I plucked my fingers raw tonight" to emphasise his point he popped his fore finger into his mouth and made his way to the room at the end of the hallway, Bill close on his heels. Tom inserted his key-card and entered the room. Bill followed like a puppy-dog. Tom turned to face him a frown on his face. "Billa why are you following me?"

Bill looked down at his feet "um ..." he shifted slightly "I kindda ... moved-my-stuff-in-with-yours-and-canceled-the-payment-on-my-room" the younger twin blurted out in a hurried breath.

Tom blinked, making sense of the gibberish his brother had just muttered. Shaking his head full of dreadlocks he sighed "and yet you find fractions difficult" he looked up at Bill's protest with a grin. Bill saw Tom's lips crawl up slowly into his sexy, signature smile and almost felt his knees give way. He followed Tom into the room and sat awkwardly on the sofa, as though not knowing what to do. Tom dumped his hats and guitar on the small counter above the minibar, before frowning at his brother's tense figure. "What's wrong Billa? Why do you look nervous? I'm not about to eat you" Tom laughed awkwardly, trying to rid himself of his "dreams" and thoughts from before, during and after the concert.

Bill bowed his head slightly as the string of words Tom lulled out. "That wouldn't be so bad" he breathed to himself, making sure that Tom wouldn't hear him. He couldn't know. He wouldn't feel the same and would most likely disown their close brotherhood. Plastering a grin onhis face, for fear that he had been silent too long, Bill bounced up and strutted past Tom, making sure to brush against him lightly, his fingers skimming Tom's hand as he walked past, before squealing "dibs on BATHROOM!" and slamming said door in his face. Tom groaned and jiggled the doorknob. No luck.

"BILLA! BILLA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! !!!"

On the other side of the door Bill snickered before purring "Oh big brother, I love it when you scream my name like that. I just love to make you scream my name!"

The banging fists stopped. Bill's eyes popped wide open. He had only just realised what he had said, a little too late. He frantically tried to unlock the bathroom door, his manicured nails scraping against the woodwork and metal before a sharp 'click' signified the door unlocking. Finally the door released him and he fell outside, colliding into his twin and sending them both to the floor. Tom blinked through a hazy black fog. A heavy weight rested upon him, effectively pinning him to the floor. Coughing slightly he looked up into his twins eyes and flushed. He swallowed thickly at the position they were in; Tom propping himself on his elbows, Bill loosely straddling his waist, bracing himself up on his arms that were on either side of Tom's torso. Both just stared at one another, not knowin what to do, neither wanting to make the first move. Tom decided to be the sensible one, as he was the eldest. Placing a hand over Bill's heart, unintentionally of course, he gave a small push, easing themselves into an even worse position of Bill sitting facing Tom in said twin's lap. Tom realised his mistake too late when he felt his baggy trousers tighten even more than they had on-stage. He wriggled slightly and then froze. Was that ...? No it couldn't be. Tom hesitated before directing his eyes downwards. It was confirmed; Bill was sporting an erection that looked painful strained against his tight, skinny jeans. "Billa ...?"

"Yes Tomi?" Bill whimpered slightly, trying to keep the strain out of his voice without much success. His arms were wrapped loosely around Tom's neck in an affectionate manner, although he squirmed when Tom readjusted their positions once again so that he could accomodate Bill's weight.

"Why are you ... erm ... h-hard?" it took a lot of effort for Tom to stutter those words. He had occassionally dreamt asking that question, however the situation and positions had been entirely different. Bill squirmed in his twins lap. Tom groaned wincing as it came out as a moan, "Billa ..." he gasped.

Bill cupped Tom's face in his hand, looking him dead in the eye "did I hurt you, Tomi?"

Tom shook his head "n-n-no-ummmmmm" Tom let the moan float through his lips. He couldn't help it. He couldn't resist the urge to gently rock his hips.

Bill, to Tom's surprise, ground against him in reply. "F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-uck! T-Tomi ... what're you-?"

Tom suddenly felt a knot form in his chest. This WASN'T RIGHT! He jerked out from under his brother and backed up into the alcove that they used as a closet to dump their coats after a show. He stared at Bill with wide eyes. "I ... er ... SHIT!" was the last thing out of his mouth before he ran to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Bill stared after his brother with wide, sparkling eyes and a suffocating heart. Had he just ruined the best friendship-relationship he had ever had in his life. Sighing, Bill bowed his head to his chest and decided he would go into the bathroom and take his make-up and hair products off of his body. That should give Tom enough time to cool down and regain his composure.

~*~

Tom sat on the end of his bed, hunched over with his head in his hands. There was no way in this lifetime that their relationship would be the same ever again. Bill was his soul mates, but not just in a brotherly sense, and now he was positive that Bill felt the same way as he did. He couldn't decide whether he was happy or angry at the fact. He pulled at his dreadlocks continuously, trying to decide what should be done next. He couldn't spend the rest of his life locked up in a hotel room. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sucked on his lip-ring and felt his nerves jignle about in a frenzy. This was not good. Deciding he may as well 'face the music' and stood up heavily from the bed. He passed the mirror on his way towards the door and grimaced. He might as well change clothes since he was in here, he didn't want to have an argument with his twin in shabby, sweaty clothes. It would only make him more angry for some reason. He pulled his baggy shirt over his head and threw it into a corner, his trousers, boxers, socks and shoes followed. Diving into his suitcase he withdrew a bggy pair of cotton pyjama pants and a fluffy, soft grey T-Shirt, extra-extra-large of course. He gripped the doorknob and inhaled deeply before stepping out into the small lounging area that seperated the bedroom from the kitchen and bathroom. Bill was already sitting on the small sofa, legs crossed in front of him as he flicked through the numerous channels on the television, his mouth hanging open slightly. Tom swallowed thickly before forcing his lips to work "Billa" he cursed his voice for raising several octaves at the most inoppurtune moment.

Bill slowly turned his head to face his twin and he couldn't keep the beautiful, somewhat shy, smile from gracing his kissable pink lips. "Hey, you took your time" he breathed lightly, concern powdering his voice. Tom offered him a small smile. That seemed to satisfy Bill as he patted the small space beside him, inviting his twin to sit down. Tom frowned slightly but obeyed. Why was Bill acting so calm and genile, as though nothing had happened? He sat down next to his twin and tensed slightly when Bill slid around slightly and pulled Tom back against his chest, both slouching almost lying one on top of the other. Bill chuckled, the action vibrating through Tom's chest. It was oddly comforting. "Why so tense Tomi?" Bill purred lightly into Tomi's ear. Tom flushed as Bill's slender hands began to massage the knots from his shoulders. He hummed pleasurably, tilting his head back into the crook of Bill's neck. Bill rested the side of his face against Tom's and breathed gently, his breath ghosting down Tom's neck, causing the latter to shiver. Silence passed between them for a few timeless minutes until Bill spoke up. "Tomi, you know we're close?"

"Uh huh" Tom nodded, everyone knew they were close. Especially since Bill had said that if he were a vampire and had to choose someone to bite to live with him forever, he would chose Tom. Then again Tom had reciprocated by stating one of their birthdays that the best birthday present he had ever gotten came ten minutes after he was born, his baby brother Bill.

"Well ... lately ... I've thought about our relationship and closeness and stuff and ..."

Tom felt his brother tense up beneath him. He turned onto his side, sliding between the back of the sofa and his twin "Billa?"

"No let me say it" Bill looked as though he had tears in his eyes, it was a good thing he had removed all of his make-up for the night. He sniffed and continued "we always say how no one will ever come between us, that we're best friends and are soulmates ... and lately I've been thinking about you ... in different ways to before ..."

"Billa what are you saying?" Tom whispered coaxingly.

"I'm saying ..." the singer's voice became strangled as tears threatened to appear "I ... I'm saying t-that ... why not make it officially official betwen us ..."

Tom's heart sped up. Was his little Billa really saying these words. He felt pure happiness and also uncerntainity and a new-fangled fear ripple through his blood. "Billa-"

Bill was on his feet, surprising his twin who remained on the sofa, and began pacing in front of the sofa, playing with his bottom lip; on eof his many nervous habits, "I know it sounds stupid and I'm probably ruining what we have as I speak but the thing is ... Tom I think I'm in love with you" Bill slammed his eyelids shut and expected a sharp blow to connect with his body. Several moments passed and no collision came. He cracked an eyelid open and relaxed his hunched shoulders when he saw Tom bent over his knees on the edge of the bed, his head bowed to shield his face. Bill felt his heart beat dully within him. This was it. He had pushed his limit at long last. "T-T-Tomi?" he cautiously crossed over so that he was standing in front of his brother before placing a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as the contact was made Bill yelped as Tom grabbed his wrist and slammed his back-down on the sofa. He stared up into Tom's bright eyes with his own deep brown ones. "T-Tomi ...?"

Tom laid heavily down on Bill's and curled his arms underneath Bill's now feather-soft gel-less hair. "Billa did you expect me to beat you or something?"

Bill bit his bottom lips "n-no"

Tom cocked an eyebrow with a sly grin "yes you did!" he gave a grin and pulled his brother in a tight embrace "you daft sod! Why would I hit you?"

Billa blinked down at his brother and began ranting, his voice a high squeak, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY WOULD I HIT YOU?' I JUST TOLD YOU THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! I DESERVE TO BE BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP FOR THIS!!!"

Tom watched his brother's frenzy with an amused glint in his chocolate brown eyes. Biting his lip ring, arms folded over his chest, he grinned "you done yet?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Bill's frown became deeper "wh-what are you- WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!"

Tom forced his brother down against his chest with a chuckle "because, you daft baby, I ... feel the same"

Bill's eyes sprang wide as he buried his face against his brother's toned chest. Tom's fingers were tangled within his black hair and stroking his scalp lovingly. Bill couldn't get his voice to work so he settled for slumping to his knees, wrapping his arms around Tom's knees and rested his head against a VERY inappropriate part of Tom's neather-regions. Sobs wracked through his body and he began to shake. Tom groaned lightly placing a tight hand on Bill's shoulder to steady himself as he tilted his head back. He COULD NOT get an erection NOW! Unfortunately the God's were not on his side. Bill sniffled slightly as he felt something hard nudge his cheek. He assumed it was just Tom's hipbone but when he drew his head back he saw Tom's trousers tenting upwards. He bit back a giggle. He looked up at Tom "I know you're happy that I love you, but isn't this a bit much?"

Tom growled low in his throat as he dropped forward onto his knees, effectively straddling Bill's waist and pinning the latter to the floor. Bill squeaked in surprise and stared up at his brother with a surprised expression on his face. The lustful hunger that flowed from between Tom's eyelashes only served to cause Bill to grow an erection, though nowhere near as big and thick as his brother's. He groaned. He had always secretly envied his well-endowed brother. His cock was at least five centimetres longer than his own. Tom knelt right over Bill, forcing the latter flat on his back, before he forced their mouths together. It was so awkward at first, both were slightly hesitant and unsure of how much of this was real and how much was a dream. Finally they melted into a tender kiss when both decided it was not a dream. Bill grinned into the kiss as he cupped Tom's face in his hands, forcing him lower down into the kiss. Tom accepted willingly his tongue plunging in and out of Bill's burning mouth at a cruel pace. He wanted to lap up as much of his baby brother as he could get. It wasn't enough, Bill ground thier hips together so that their erections rubbed harshly against one another. Tom groaned as Bill bit onto his lipring and tugged lightly, the pain burning into pleasure. "Billa-" Tom panted.

"Y-yes Tomi?"

"On your front" Tom growled.

"W-what?"

"Get on your front. Now" Bill barely had time to open his mouth and form a reply because before he knew it he felt the floor connect with his chest as he was spun over onto his front. He whimpered as his erection throbbed beneath his now raised hips as his pyjama bottoms were ripped off.

"Oh Gods Tomi what are you doing to me?" Bill bit down on his tongue as his legs were eased apart gently by Tom's hand sliding up between his thigh's. A quiver ran down his spine as he felt Tom's breath ghost over his buttocks. "Tomi please ..."

Tom didn't know a more pleasurable sound than hearing his brother beg him. It was something he had longed to hear for over three years now. He pried his brother's buttocks apart and slipped his tongue within his tight entrance. Bill moaned and shivered as Tom's tongue writhed within his entrance. He pushed back against Tom's mouth and heard his brother chuckle as his strong hands squeezed Bill's thighs. Tom bit down onto Bill's arse and smirked when a yelp rewarded his ears. "Now are you sure you want to carry on? I don't want to do anything you'll later regret"

Bill reached over his back and enlaced his fingers within his brother's. They looked into one another's eyes "I love you Tomi, please ... I want you to be my first"

Tom felt his cock ache between his legs "do you want prep or not?"

Bill shook his head "I want it rough" he black fingernails gripped into the carpet he knelt on "pleeeeeeeeeease Tomi I need you so bad!"

Tom grinned and straightened up, shifting forward on his knees and wrestling with the drawstrings of his bottoms. Dropping his pants to his knees he gripped Bill's thighs tightly and positioned himself at Bill's entrnace. "Last chance?"

"Fuck me Tomi!"

Tom smirked "as you wish" he brushed the tip of his erection against Bill's entrance. Bill moaned, his own erection throbbing. Tom didn't move and so Bill pushed back against his twin, effectively enveloping Tom's cock within his tight, hot body. He shuddered as Bill's muscles tightened around his member. He waited for a few minutes allowing Bill to adjust to his length before pulling out slightly and ramming home with such force that Bill jerked at the sudden contact with a grunt of passion. He began to pound into his baby brother, at a fast pace, enjoying the way Bill's head would jerk each time he rammed into him. Bill grunted and moaned in utter passion as he felt his muscles quiver as he held himself up. He felt Tom's fingers grip his hips tightly, pulling him backwards while Tom thrust himself forward. A blindingly fast rhythm began between the two boys', both moaning and biting into their lips and piercings. Tom's hand snaked around Bill's waist, wrapped his long, slender fingers around Bill's erection and began to pump him roughly, smirking as the pre-cum soaked over his fingers. Bill felt Tom's weight against his back as the older twin leant over his on all-fours, his thrusts deepening each time, while he rested his chin in the crook of Bill's neck. Bill eased his neck to one side, exposing the creamy white skin, and giving his twin access to do whatever he wished. Tom smirked lightly before turning his lips to Bill's pulsepoint and beginning to suck hungrily on the soft skin.

"Oh Gott, Tomi!" Bill gasped and then moaned, his eyelids fluttering closed.

Tom leant backwards and then began biting a trail down Bill's spine. Bill arched his back into the bites before pushing his arse back against Tom's wide cock. "Say my name again, Billa"

"Tom-i-i-i-i-i!" Bill screamed, thrusting his head back and forcing himself roughly back against Tom. Bill continued to moan Tom's name as Tom pounded against his sensitive spot. "Oh Gott Tomi!!!"

"Fuck Billa, scream for me again!" Tom grunted as he felt himself reaching his limit.

"I'm close T-Tomi"

"Come for me, Billa!"

Bill moaned loudly as he felt Tom burst inside him, filling him with his hot seed. The sensation was so exhilirating that Bill released himself within Tom's pumping hand. Both boys' shuddered as they collapsed; Bill flat out onto the floor on his front and Tom collapsing heavily on top of him. Tom let out a shaky breath, a contentful smile playing on his lips. He pressed a tender kiss to Bill's shoulder, and felt his heart skip a beat when Bill curled his fingers through his own. Bill's head was on one side as he rested his on the carpet. Tom turned his head to the left so that they were looking deeply into one another's eyes. Tom saw Bill's face relax entirely, it made him smile to think that he was the one to relieve his twin of such stresses like those one would get at a concert, and avoiding hoards and hoards of manic fans. He shifted out of his brother, apologising as his twin groaned in protest, and laid down on his side, cuddled up so close to Bill that he may as well have been a second skin. With his left hand he reached up and brushed Bill's sweaty fringe out of his deep, brown eyes. Clearing his husky throat Tom whispered, "did you enjoy that?"

Bill swallowed and emitted a strangled sound, before blushing having not quite regained the ability to talk just yet. He settled for nodding. Tom smiled and draped his left arm around his twin's shoulders, hugging him tightly against his own body. Bill snuffled against Tom, his lips lowering to brush Tom's tan collarbone. Tom let out a shuddering breath as he tilted his head back slightly. His finger's tangled within Bill's long, silky black hair. "B-Billa-a-a-" he moaned in a hushed tone.

"Tomi ..." Tom looked down when Bill's breat hitched slightly.

"Yes Billa?" he breathed, stroking his fingers around Bill's ear.

Bill swallowed not sure if he wanted to speak the next few words. Taking a deep breath he opened his lips, "be with me?"

"I am with you" Tom smiled gently.

Bill shook his head "no I mean ... I can't just be your brother ... not after tonight ... I want to be your lover too" Tom paused for a moment to bite on his lip ring. Bill swallowed. He hadn't pushed his limit, had he? Tom pursed his lips, and rolled up so that he was in a sitting position, knees bent, elbows resting on them, and head bowed slightly. Bill pushed himself up too, but made sure not to touch his twin. He took another breath, clicking his tongue piercing against his teeth. "I went too far, didn't I?" he asked solemnly.

Tom sighed lightly, "no, baby, you didn't" he muttered reaching behind him and entwining his fingers with Bill's and squeezing them gently. Bill smiled gently as he shifted forwards, wrapping his arm around Tom's chest and rested his chin in the crook of Tom's neck.

"I love you Tomi"

Tom breathed a smile, turned his head side-ways and pressed a kiss to Bill's temple, "I love you too Billa" Tom began to rock backwards and forwards gently as Bill shifted closer, wincing as his butt stung, before half-laying in Tom's lap, as the latter turned to rest back against the sofa. Bill closed his eyes sleepily, his arms snuggly around Tom's waist. He soon drifted off to sleep. Tom stayed awake for a few minutes more, stroking Bill's hair before he, too, retreated into sleep.

Neither boy heard or even noticed when 'the G's' walked in at three o'clock in the morning, saw them and went a sickly pale-green colour, clutching their stomach and running back to their own room. After throwing up all the booze they had drunken earlier, Gustav turned to Georg and muttered meekly, "I'm never drinking again" Georg merely nodded in agreement before passing out in the bath-tub.

****

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: Well this is my first Tokio Hotel fanfic and it took me a week to write because I wanted it JUST right. Reviews are very welcome, any idea's for more Tokio Hotel fanfics are also welcome! **

**~ Belle x**


	2. Results of a hangover

**A/N: I am dedicating this story to TomXBill016 for thier birthday! I hope you enjoy this darling, it's written especially for you!**

* * *

**The results of a hangover**

Georg groaned as soon as consciousness slammed into him like a sledgehammer. As soon as he was able to think a throbbing headache riled up within his temples and he winced as cool, pale morning light shifted in through the blinds and hit him square in the face. He turned away from the light and hissed sharply jerking into a sitting position due to the frozen electric bolts that shot through his limbs. He groaned louder this time as his head started spinning and vomit swirled in his stomach. He swallowed thickly and willed himself not to vomit … in the bathtub at least. Squinting against the light he peered over the rim of the china tub and examined the rest of the bathroom, mainly to see where Gustav had disappeared. Georg managed to crack a slim smile as he saw Gustav laying on his front on the counter where the sink was, mouth hanging open with a large pool of drool growing beneath his sweet, rounded face, his right leg hanging off at an uncomfortable angle over the edge of the counter. Feeling weak, cold and uncomfortable Georg braced himself up on the brim of the bathtub and forced himself upwards into a kneeling position. Wincing at his throbbing head he slumped over the edge of the rub and half-collapsed onto the warm rug spread in the centre of the bathroom. He was half-tempted to just lie there for the rest of the day to get rid of his pounding hangover. His headache increased to the point where he was to curl up into a ball to will it away, it was then that he decided to take some aspirin. Pushing himself off of the cushy rug he clumsily staggered the two paces over to the sink, reached over Gustav and rummaged around haphazardly within the counter, knocking some bottles off of the shelves as he did so. Some of these bottles rolled off of the shelves and smacked Gustav hard in the face and neck, however the blonde boy remained unconscious. Georg frowned at his snoring friend as he dry-swallowed some aspirin and shuddered as the rough tablets shifted down his throat. Whimpering slightly Georg shook Gustav's shoulder and slurred out, "Gus, wake up … morning" The blonde boy groaned a sluggishly batted at Georg's offending hand, before rolling onto his back, mouth agape, snores erupting even louder than before. Georg squeezed his eyes tightly, the snores ringing painfully in his sensitive ears. "GUS! UP! NOW!!!"

"Mmph" Gustav groaned and cracked his eyes open, "what's the time?" he slurred, wiping drool from his chin.

"Don't know" Georg mumbled rubbing his temples as he knelt over the edge of the toilet bowl feeling the need to throw-up. Gustav downed a few pills before leaning forward on his knees on the edge of the counter, his butt sinking into the cold, china basin.

"Do you want to go out and have some breakfast?" Gustav asked quietly, his head hurting him as he placed his glasses on the end of his nose and pushed them up.

Georg, having decided not to throw-up, nodded and forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly as he followed Gustav out of the bathroom door. Both could no longer recall why they had decided to pass-out in the bathroom; it didn't even click when they walked in on Tom and Bill cooking breakfast. They stopped in the doorway to observe the twins for some reason.

Bill was standing in front of the stove stirring some bacon in the frying pan, the hiss of oil spattering as he moved the meat around to fry filled the air, Tom was standing behind Bill murmuring lightly into his ear, both were laughing merrily. This was nothing unusual as the twins were always close. It was the way tom had his hands on Bill that caused Georg to quirk a suspicious eyebrow at the pair. Toms' hands were placed firmly yet gently while swaying slightly, pressing their hips a little too close together. Tom rested his chin in the crook of Bill's neck. The next thing the G's new was Bill whispering a few slow moans while Tom's face dipped inwards against Bill's neck, obviously kissing him teasingly. "Ah Tomi you're so good at that …"

"Hmm I know Billa" Tom bit down on Bill's neck before taking a step back and smacking his twins' arse "now hurry up with that bacon after last night I am starving!" and to illustrated his point Tom's stomach growled like a lion.

"Ja! Ja! I'll dish up and you can set the table" Bill beamed over his shoulder.

Tom grinned and began setting the table. Luckily his back was still to the two G's who were standing gob smacked in the shadows of the doorway. They subconsciously agreed to pretend they had just woken up and so Georg led the way inside. Tom threw them a grin over his shoulder, "morning you two"

Bill smiled sweetly as he began piling food onto plates, "how did you guys sleep?"

Gustav slumped into one of the chairs and dropped his head onto the table while Georg slumped back in his own chair groaning quietly. Tom looked up at his brother; "I'm going to say 'no good'" Bill giggled and dropped into his seat that seemed to have shifted closer to Tom's. As they started eating Bill's hand reached over and interlinked with Tom. Tom was thankful his mouth was full so that he couldn't smile as visibly as he mentally wanted to. Georg frowned slightly but to Tom and Bill it could have easily been due to their hangover.

"So what did you two get up to last night?" Bill asked his eyes twinkling brightly in the early morning sunlight.

"Went out-" Georg slurred.

"-Got drunk-" Gustav stated.

"-And had a nightmare" the ended in unison.

Tom quirked an eyebrow "nightmare eh? What was it about?"

Gustav jumped in. Georg was not subtle with his words, "about these two celebrity twins getting it on, y'know those foreign ones"

Bill frowned "what ones are those?"

"Uh … the Phelps brothers"

Bill grinned "Oh yeah those two are awesome! I love those guys!" Tom laughed along with his twin, their hands still connected under the table.

"So what were they doing?" Tom asked, intrigued now.

"Getting it on" Georg said bluntly while digging into his breakfast. "Thanks Bill this is heavenly! I actually feel my hangover clearing up"

"That's just the pain killers kicking in," Gustav grumbled sarcastically while squirting ketchup onto his scrambled eggs. Tom and Bill burst out laughing. They ate in silence after that and then Georg and Gustav decided to go and change out of last night's clothes as they reeked of booze and sweat. Polishing off the last of their food, Tom leant back, tilted his head to the side and simply stared over at his brother. Noticing that Tom wasn't doing anything Bill turned his head to the sighed and smiled tenderly, reaching out to stroke a stray dreadlock from falling within Tom's eyes. "What's up, Tomi?"

Tom smiled and scooted over to rest his head in the crook of Bill's neck, "I just think you are so beautiful in the mornings" Bill blushed with a small giggle as he tilted his head slightly, so that their temples were touching.

"But I don't have any make-up on" Bill whined touching his fresh cheeks.

This time it was Tom's time to chuckle; "You know I always think you're beautiful no matter if you have make-up on or not"

Bill blushed even more and turned his head to the side and captured Tom's lips in a kiss. Tom parted his lips and allowed Bill's tongue access to his own. Tom's hands roamed beneath Bill's shirt before pulling his younger half over into his lap, cupping his arse as he did so. Bill moaned into Tom's mouth as they bit on each other's lips. "Oooh Tomi … you can't be hard already" Bill mused through kisses as he felt something rock-hard bump against his arse.

Tom chuckled and bucked his hips making his twin gasp in pleasure, "Can't help it, Billa, you always get me hard" he growled thrusting more vigorously. Bill smirked as he tugged lightly on Tom's lip ring.

Bill turned in Tom's arms and pulled him sideways towards the clear counter. The younger twin pushed himself up onto the counter before grabbing the collar of Tom's nightshirt and shoving his tongue into his twin's mouth. "Mmm Tomi ..."

Tom chuckled into the kiss as Bill wrapped his legs around his waist, "Bill stop the G's could walk in any minutes"

Bill whimpered, grinding into his brother's erection, "but Tomi ... I can't control myself when I'm ... alone ... with you"

"I KNEW IT!!!" came a blistering shriek from the kitchen doorway.

The twins jumped away from each other and stared at the figure in the doorway. With wide eyes the twins looked over to see Georg and Gustav standing in the doorway looking at them with two very different expressions; Georg looked positively furious whereas Gustav looked plain shocked. Tom swallowed thickly his arousal disappearing at once whereas Bill began to shake ever so slightly.

"Guys-" Bill began but Georg turned and sneered at him while pushing him up against the fridge, his forearm thrust tightly against his throat. Bill's eyes were wide with alarm as he pleaded over Georg's shoulder at Tom.

"Shut up fairy-cake!" Georg yelled as Tom tried to free his twin from Georg's hold.

That's when Tom wrenched Georg's arm away from Bill's neck, barely noticing as his twin sagged to the floor, gasping for air with his hand massaging his throat. Tom wedged his way between them and aimed a swift punch in Georg's nose. Blood erupted from the broken nose and slathered Tom's fingers and knuckles harshly. He didn't care if Georg was his friend; no one insulted his brother, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY BABY BROTHER LIKE THAT!!!"

Georg glared down at Tom "YOU BASTARD!"

"FUCK YOU GEORG LISTING! NO ONE, I REPEAT, **NO ONE** EVER FUCKING LAYS A HAND ON MY BROTHER EXCEPT **ME**!!! YOU GOT THAT?!!!"

Bill stared up at his brother, tears welling up in his eyes. "Tomi ... leave him ... not worth ... it ..."

Tom whirled around, facing his twin "Billa I don't care! He abused you goddamnit! I am not letting him or anyone else hurt you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!!"

Bill whimpered at the yelling that was ejaculating from his twin's mouth, "Tomi ... p-please .... no yelling!" Bill screamed, tears cascading down his cheeks, eyes squeezed shut and hands slammed down heavily over his ears.

Tom dropped to his knees and drew Bill into a hug, rubbing circles into his back and rocking backwards and forwards slightly while whispering into his ear. He glared up at Georg and snarled, "get out"

Georg stormed out to the living area holding his nose while Gustav rolled his eyes, fetched a dishtowel from the kitchen sink and jerked his head at the twins as an indication for them to follow him. Tom gave him the 'one minute' finger. Gustav nodded and left the twins alone. Tom turned back to Bill who was whimpering, with a pounding headache, against Tom's chest. "W-why won't t-they understand T-T-T-T-omi!" he sobbed loudly.

Tom rocked his twin gently a little more, "because they are ignorant, babe, listen to me. Are you listening?" Bill nodded, "good. Now the only thing that matters is I love you and-"

"-And I l-l-love you" Bill sobbed quietly, wiping at his mascara-smudged eyes. Tom smiled as Bill nuzzled into his neck. Bill's breathing eased out a little more as he clutched Tom's shirt in his fist, "I don't want t-to lose my friends ... o-or t-t-he band ... Espec-cially n-not the G's..." Bill sniffled, bursting out into a fresh bout of tears.

Tom hushed his brother gently, "everything will be fine, Billa, I promise you that ... that is one thing I KNOW I can promise you"

"You promise?" Bill asked, his voice scratchy.

Tom nodded and pressed a kiss to Bill's forehead "with all my heart"

"Uh guys?" the twins looked up to see Gustav in the doorway holding a bloody dish-towel. Tom cocked an eyebrow in question. "I've calmed Georg down ... are you up for a conversation?" the twins shared a look, "I promise I will make Georg keep it civil"

Tom looked down at his brother. Bill sniffed, wiped his eyes and swallowed thickly "ja, we'll be there"

Gustav nodded and walked back out into the living area. The twins obliged and soon all were seated in the living area, Georg dabbing at his bloody nose, wincing every now and then. No one knew what to say or where to even begin so Gustav took the honour. "How long has this been going on?" his dark eyes darted over to the twins, who were sitting in one of the armchairs.

Bill and Tom exchanged a look before Tom looked up, "only since last night" he admitted.

"So we didn't dream it then, when we walked in?"

"I am afraid not"

Gustav nodded, "okay I don't mind this, but I'd advise you to keep this under wraps you two. We don't know how the fans and public will react"

Bill and Tom nodded before turning to look at Georg. Said brunette looked up, "I don't know how the hell or know why this has all happened, but you know what, now that I have had a lunch and a few minutes to think over it, I'll support you guys"

"That means a lot Georg" Bill smiled sweetly, and he meant what he said.

"And for what it's worth … I'm sorry for punching you" Tom added sheepishly.

Georg actually managed to crack a smile "it's cool. But now I have an even worse hangover" he groaned dropping his head into his hands as the other free laughed.

"So … you're not mad?" Bill asked cautiously.

Gustav smiled "I thought we already established that?"

Bill shrugged "I was just asking" he mumbled to himself, leaning back within the armchair. Tom smiled slightly before leaning back and wrapping an arm around Bill's shoulders effectively hugging him against his chest.

Gustav rolled his eyes and stood up while patting Georg's shoulder, "come on Georgie lets go and get some tea downstairs"

Georg groaned as Gustav pulled him by the hand towards the main door of their suite, "but Gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaav! I don't like teaaaaaa!"

"FINE! We'll go down and get something hot to drink and some free food!"

"What's wrong with what I made you?" Bill protested, earning him a glare from his twin. The glare clearly screamed 'let them go goddamnit!' Bill merely rolled his eyes. Georg merely shook his head, as did Gustav and they left the suite in silence. Bill turned to Tom and buried his lips against his twins neck, "I love you Tomi, especially when you keep your promises"

Tom smiled and stroked his fingers through Bill's jet-black hair "I will always try my best for you darling" Bill merely hummed sweetly in reply.

Meanwhile down at the breakfast buffet Gustav squeezed Georg's shoulder reassuringly. "So how is your hangover coming along?"

"Like three thousand she-devils drumming their heels into my head" Georg groaned rubbing his temples "you?"

"Yeah pretty much the same" Gustav adjusted his glasses on his nose, he looked up at Georg before scooting his chair over "you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know this hangover is killing me"

"Not that" Gustav sighed and rolled his eyes as Georg looked up to face him, "I meant about the guys"

Georg sighed and averted his gaze back down to his plate. He swallowed thickly. Thinking made his head ache. He looked up at Gustav's pleading brown eyes before biting his bottom lip. What he did next he had no idea what possessed him to do it, he had simply done it on impulse; he dove forward and plunged his tongue into Gustav's mouth. Gustav froze beneath Georg's lips, his heart pulsing vigorously within his chest and he felt teeth pierce the skin of his bottom lip. He regained the ability to move his arms and shoved Georg back into his chair. "Dude what the hell was THAT?!"

Georg smirked and wiped his saliva rimmed mouth, "that was ... a result of a hang over" Gustav felt tears brim up in his eyes. The feelings he had harboured for the guitarist had welled-up and shattered all in the space of five seconds. He had fallen, unwillingly, for the long-haired hunk and now he had abused the fact of being hungover to act like a jerk. Gustav sprang from his chair, glaring down at the brunette who frowned in confusion. "What's up, Gusti?"

The blonde sneered down at his bandmate "you're such an arsehole" before hurrying out of the room. Georg followed the blonde with his eyes and frowned after him before sighing and turning back to his plate.

"Jeez what's his problem? Its was only a kiss"

Bill was straddling Tom's waist, grinding into him, and devouring his mouth when a distraught Gustav tore through the suite door and locked himself in the bathroom. Bill bowed his head, slipped off of Tom's waist, much to his twins annoyance before waltzing over to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly, resting his ear to the door; "Gusti? You okay?"

Sobs reached his ear. Bill sighed. "M'okay B-Bill ..." a loud sob pierced Bill's eardrum on the other side of the door.

"Gusti? Can we come in?"

"Mhm" was the only answer they got at Bill lead the way into the bathroom, Tom closing the door behind them. They exchanged a worried glance before Bill dropped down on his knees in front of Gustav and rested a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Gustav? What's gotten you all worked up like this?"

"Georg" was the single word reply that the twins recieved.

Tom frowned down at his friend "Georg? He didn't blow his top about us two again did he?" Tom felt his anger flare up at his own question. Luckily Gustav shook his head of short blonde spikes. "Then what was it?"

"H-He k-k-kissed me!" Gustav wept loudly sniffling into his lap as he keeled over on the toilet seat.

Bill rubbed soothing circles into his back and sighed before looking up at Tom. "Tomi, I think you need to go and have a word with Georg"

"Why me?!" Tom snapped harshly, immediately regretting it when he saw his twin flinch and avert his chocolate brown eyes to the tiled floor. "I'm sorry, babe, but seriously ... why me?"

Bill snorted lightly "because he's a guy, you're a guy"

"You're a guy too! So is Gustav!"

Bill smiled "I mean guy-guy, y'know the tough ones, the dominating ones in life and relationships"

Bill physically saw Tom's ego inflate around his head, "well you may have a point Billa" Tom smirked.

"GO TOM!" Tom stared at his twin with wide-eyes before giving a mock-salute and sprinted out of the bathroom as fast as his baggy pants would let him. Bill shook his head in disbelief before turning back to Gustav, "come on Gusti ... tell me what this is all about"

Gustav sighed and swallowed thickly "well ... it all started when we were Devilish ... you and Tom had that inseperable bond and I wanted that. So one day when Georg and I were at the park ..."

**FLASHBACK ...**

_Georg held the swing still and waited for Gustav to hop onto the seat before pushing him lightly. "So what were you saying earlier, Gusti?"_

_The small, chubby blonde boy tilted his head back to see his brunette friend more clearly in the dazzling summer sunlight, "about what?"_

_"That thing you were saying about a special bond like the guys have" Georg stated, not the least bit annoyed that Gustav had forgotten their previous discussion, as he climbed up onto the seat, his feet either side of Gustav's thighs._

_"Oh that" Gustav hummed in thought as they gained momentum, "well I just want a deep, special bond with someone myself, someone who will always be there for me, no matter how many problems there are in the world, or how many partners the other has, they will always be there ... I just want someone like that"_

_To Gustav's utter surprise, Georg began to laugh merrily as he hopped off of the swing. Gustav skidded to a halt as Georg leaned down in front of him, staring deep into his eyes. Georg held the stare for a while before laughing and ruffling Gustav's blonde spikes with his long, talented guitarists fingers, "Oh Gusti there is no need to wish for that"_

_Gustav blinked, not understanding what Georg was saying, "what do you mean Georg?"_

_" I mean you already have that, I'm a little hurt you never realised that sooner" at Gustav's blank expression Georg sighed loudly, cupped the blonde boys' cheeks and pressed their lips together. It was soft and sweet and lingering. When Georg pulled away Gustav was stunned into silence making Georg smile tenderly, "I will always be there for you Gustav, no matter what; no matter what the world throws our way I will be right by your side to help pick up the pieces. I'll be there whe you're angry, when you're sad, when you need a cuddle or even a kiss ... i'll be there"_

_Gustav blinked against the warm, happy tears that were welling up inside of his dark eyes. His heart felt light and happy; "G-Georg ... I-I ..."_

_"Shh" Georg hushed softly pressing a finger to Gustav's lips "don't talk. Just ... Kiss me" the whisper was breathed against his lips and soon Gustav was melting into his second real kiss ever ..._

**END FLASHBACK.**

"... And since that day I have had feeling for him that have grown and developed into a full-blown love"

Bill felt his jaw slacken for a second. He pulled Gustav into a hug, "Gusti don't cry" he soothed softly, rubbing comforting circles into the blonde's back, "Tom has gone to have a word with him okay? You need to tell him how you feel"

"N-no I can't!" Gustav yelped, gripping onto Bill's shoulder and staring directly into his calm brown eyes.

Bill sighed sympathetically "you have to Gusti. Tom and I didn't just happen ... well it did Kknd of ... but you do need to talk to Georg"

Gustav sniffed again before bowing his head and nodding "I suppose I will have to face the music so to speak"

Bill laughed at Gustav's joke as he helped the blonde to his feet "come on, Gusti, lets go into the living room and discuss tactics" Gustav smiled happily, wiping his teartracks away with the back of his hand. He was glad Bill was so understanding.

00000000000000000000000

Georg had taken up tapping the rounded end of his knife against the tabletop while staring into space. This had gone on for several minutes leaving the few people sitting near him aggitated and glaring at him. Not that he noticed. He was too wrapped up in what had just happened between himself and his best friend. How could he have done that to Gustav after what they had shared in the park ... his first kiss. He was so wrapped up within his own thoughts that he didn't hear the thundering of Tom's heavy footsteps, which is probably why he jumped up, squealing like a girl while leaping out of his chair as soon as Tom grabbed his shoulder. Upon seeing Tom Georg relaxed, until he saw that Tom had an extremely pissed-off look on his face. He held his hands up in mock-surrender, "what's up?" Tom didn't say anything, he merely grabbed the collar of Georg's shirt and began to march him back up towards the elevator. Once inside Tom slammed his fingers against the button, before glaring straight ahead and waiting for the metal doors to close.

0000000000000000000000000

Gustav and Bill stopped chatting quietly as soon as the suite door swung open to reveal a pissed off Tom thrusting a confused looking Georg into the main living area and slamming the door shut behind him. All three boys' turned their attention onto Georg waiting for him to say something ... anything. Sadly, what he said did not go down well with any of them, "what have I done now?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! YOU STUPID LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU A NEW ARSEHOLE AND KICK IT ALL THE WAY TO AUSTRALIA! I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU-"

"TOM!" Bill screamed breaking across his brother's ranting. Tom stopped abruptly, still fuming, a finger pointing at Georg's face. Tom looked down at his twin sitting on the sofa beside Gustav, "let's discuss this like civillised human beings" Bill stated sternly. Tom nodded, although it seemed to take all his will-power not to smash Georg's face into the wall behind him. "Now" Bill continued as he forced Tom to sit down next to him on the sofa, "Georg" Georg looked down at Bill as the latter stood up, taking his twin by the hand, "I believe Gustav has something he would like to say to you" and without a backwards glance Bill dragged his twin down the small aisle and into the bedroom.

Once the bedroom door slammed shut Georg shifted from foot to foot as Gustav looked down at his lap from his position on the sofa. After a few minutes of silence Georg couldn't take the silence any more as he dropped to his knees in front of Gustav, taking the blonde's hands in his own, "Oh Gusti I am so sorry for kissing you!" Georg exclaimed pressing small kisses against Gustav's knuckles "please don't be angry at me! Since that day at the park ... I ... I've wanted you! More than I should! And I am sorry for kissing you it's my stupid hang over! Please, Gusti, I'm so sorry it'll never happen again!"

Gustav sighed quietly as he pinched the bridge of his nose and replaced his glasses which he had removed previously, "if YOU don't want it to happen again, then it won't"

Georg frowned as he collapsed into the seat beside Gustav "you don't sound relieved, Gusti"

Gustav decided to be honest, so he shook his head, "I'm not" he looked backwards at Georg slouching in the seat next to him, "unlike you I WANT it to happen again" he turned to face his hearts desire, and took his calloused hands within his own, "I'm in love with you, Georg, I have been since our -my -first kiss ... i-in the park" Georg felt his heartbeat accelerate within his chest, but he listened intently to the rest of what Gustav had to say, "if you want ... I-I can be your comforter ... your sanctuary ... all I ask for is a chance" when Georg didn't say anything, except sit there in stunned silence Gustav hurried to add, "will you give me that chance?"

Again Georg remained silent. Gustav felt his heart grow heavier and heavier with each passing tick of the clock in the kitchen. Sighing, he was about to stand up and leave when a firm hand grabbed hold of his wrist. He looked back to see Georg staring up at him, his lips pulled up into a tender smile. "Come here" he breathed tugging Gustav down into his lap and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Georg pressed a tender kiss onto Gustav's neck, "I will give you all the chances in the world" he breathed before leaning up and pressing his mouth to Gustav's in a searing kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000

From the bedroom doorway Tom and Bill were grinning proudly. Bill, from his crouching position, looked up at Tom and smiled brightly. "We are good aren't we?"

Tom nodded proudly and closed the door barring their view of their two bandmates getting frisky on the sofa. He raked a smooth hand through Bill's sleek, black hair before gripping it tightly. "Since you're in that position, Billa baby, I am sure there is something ELSE you're good at doing" Tom waggled his eyebrows.

Bill took the hint and quickly unzipped Tom's baggy trousers and pushed them down to his knees. He quirked an eyebrow as Tom's hard erection stared up at him. "No underwear Tomi? Naughy-boy, you shall have to be punished for that" Bill smirked seductively as he wrapped his hands around the base of Tom's shaft.

Tom tilted his head back as the tip of Bill's tongue ran along his length, "Oh yes Bill! Punish me!" he moaned low in his throat, thrusting into Bill's mouth as Bill began to suck on him. Bill merely grinned as he ran his pierced tongue over Tom's dripping head. The loud moans from his twin quickly mingled within the loud moans from the virgin couple down the hall.

Suffice to say, that evening when the night-maid came in to turn down the beds she screamed in shock! A waiter who had been passing by with a cart for room-service hurried over to where she stood just inside the suite for the famous boy-band Tokio Hotel. He gripped her shoulders as she shook, face pale and sleek with cold sweat, "What is it Miecce? What's wrong?"

Miecce didn't say anything, she merely pointed in two directions, one to the left down the short two-metre aisle, and directly ahead into the living area. The waiter felt his stomach flip-flop at what he saw; two muscular boy's were entangled within one another on the plush, red sofa, sweaty and naked as the day they were born, blonde and brunette hair mussed up all over their faces, whilst in the other direction a well-toned dreadlocked boy slouched just outside the door of the main bedroom legs stretched out in front of him in a small 'V' shape, and nestled between his sweat-kissed legs, directly over his cock, was a messy-black-haired girl? ... boy? ... definately a boy, with his arms wrapped tightly around the other boys' stomach. All four boys' had small, content smiles on their face. All the waiter and night-maid could do was stand their in total disbelief and shock at what they were seeing, until Miecce spoke up, directing her pointing finger at the dreadlocked boy and the black-haired boy, "their ... their TWINS!!!" she shrieked hysterically. The waiter panicked and forced his hand over her mouth while dragging her out into the hall and pinning her against the wall.

"Miecce! Calm down!" after a few failed struggles, Miecce relaxed within her co-workers grip, "now" he continued sternly, "the press cannot know of this"

"But their TWINS, Jan, TWINS!" she stated in a hushed whisper.

"I know, Miecce, I know" he calmed her before looking back in on the twins and the other two sleeping boys', before looking back down at her, "the media cannot know"

Looking up into Jan's eyes, Miecce nodded solemnly, raising a hand to her forehead as Jan closed the suite door. "I'm sorry I'm just in shock"

The door closed with a click. Jan turned to Miecce and ran a hand through his sleek black hair, "do you fancy a drink down at the bar?"

"Oh Ja!" Miecce exclaimed gratefully, "Ja! Ja1 Ja!" Jan merely grinned and led the way back downstairs.

Back in the room Bill stirred at the suite door clicking shut. He groaned and squinted against the dark-blue light filtering in through the windows down the aisle. Tom stirred beneath him, stroking Bill through his hair, "everything okay, Billa?" he hummed tiredly.

Bill frowned "Hm thought I heard something"

"You did" Tom smiled sweetly, pulling Bill back down against his chest, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck, "it was me saying I love you" Bill smiled after sharing a small kiss with his twin, closed his eyes, and together they drifted off back to sleep.

**~THE END~**

**(SERIOUSLY)**

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is seriously the end =^.^= I hope you really enjoyed this second random chapter and it was a lot of fun writing it, especially the end scene with Miecce and Jan lol So reviews are very much welcome and I will create some more TomxBill tokio hotel fics in the near future. **

**~ Belle x**


End file.
